Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XI. Dziennik
W końcu zdobyłam ten dziennik. Uznałam jednak, że zapisywanie samych słów, co mi się śnią to marnotrawstwo. Owszem, zamierzałam je zapisywać, ale na pierwszej linijkę, a pod tym będę pisać listy do rodziny, przyjaciół... Nie pamiętałam ich, a byłam pewna, że miałam bliskich. Ta pewność jeszcze bardziej potęgowała poczucie winy, a to z kolei prowadziło do pisania listów. Pierwszy list postanowiłam napisać do mamy. Była to bardziej potrzeba duszy niż ciała, ale po prostu czułam, że muszę to zrobić. Teraz był na to odpowiedni moment. Byłam sama, jedynymi towarzyszami były drzewa i mrówki. Trzymałam w dłoniach długopis, co chwilę przystawiając go do kartki, po czym znowu gwałtownie odstawiając. Musiałam sklecić jakąś sensowną myśl. ,, Hasło na dziś: Brzytwa. Cześć Mamo. Głupio mi powiedzieć, że nie znam Twojego imienia, ale go nie znam. Nie zmienia to faktu, że tęsknię za Tobą. Pewnie się o mnie martwisz, zastanawiasz się, gdzie jest Twoja córka. Ja też. Bardzo chcę się z Tobą spotkać, ale najpierw muszę się wydostać z Labiryntu. A właśnie, muszę Ci to wszystko opowiedzieć. Znajduję się w Strefie, gdzie mieszkam z czterdziestoma facetami. Z Strefy prowadzą cztery wyjścia, a prowadzą one do Labiryntu. Ja jestem jednym ze Zwiadowców, którzy mają za zadania badać ten przybytek. Nam wszystkim skasowano pamięć, nad czym ubolewam. Pamiętamy tylko własne imiona, ale to według mnie za mało. Całe moje życie, cała moja osobowość nie może się sprowadzać tylko do jednego imienia. Kiedyś Ci opowiem o Newcie i Minho. Ava." Czytałam ten list kilka razy. Za żadnym mi się nie podobał. Pisarka ze mnie słaba, ale ani myślałam, żeby porzucić ten pomysł. W sumie, to mi trochę pomagało. Ten dziennik był czymś w rodzaju pamiętnika, gdzie mogłam wylać swoje uczucia i myśli. Potrzebowałam wypróżnić z siebie swoje obawy i smutki, ale wiedziałam, że moje nastroje denerwują Streferów. Szczerze, mnie też denerwowały. Mimo wszystko robienie czegoś typowo babskiego dobrze mi zrobi, inaczej chyba bym zwariowała. Zamknęłam dziennik i schowałam go w dziupli drzewa. Liczyłam, że nikt nie szpera po dziuplach, te zapiski były dla mnie zbyt ważne. Wróciłam do Bazy. Było jakieś zbiegowisko, tuż przy kręgu, gdzie Budole zazwyczaj organizowali zapasy. Zaciekawiona podeszłam bliżej. Nastolatki śmiali się pogardliwie, wytykali palcami kogoś, kto jest w kręgu. Przepchałam się, by zobaczyć twarz tego kogoś. - Co za smrodas! - Nadaje się tylko do Pomyjów! - Ja liczyłem na kolejną panienkę, a ten tu to taki brzydal, że aż żal! - Nie no, purwa, tak to się nie bawię!- komentowali. W końcu zobaczyłam twarz tej osoby. To był dzieciak, mógł mieć góra czternaście lat. Miał brązowe loki i ciemne oczy, ogólnie to był lichej budowy ciała. Miał kilka siniaków na ramionach, ogólnie wydawał się poobijany. Tego na pewno nie nabawił się w Pudle. - Zostawcie go!- krzyknęłam. Njubi spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, jakbym była pierwszą osobą, która się nad nim nie znęcała. - A co cię to purwa obchodzi? - Ale się rządzi, sztamaczka cholerna. - Ja pikolę, ma fuchę Zwiadowcy i myśli, że może nam rozkazywać. - Ej, co tu się odwala?- zapytał Alby. Streferzy rozsunęli się przed nim, widząc, że jest wkurzony. - Znęcali się nad nim.- powiedziałam krótko. - Purwa, zapomnieliście? Njubi nie ruszamy. Dobra, młody, jak się nazywasz? - L-Leo.- wyjąkał. Był wystraszony, nie wiedział nic o Strefie. Miesiąc temu ja też byłam na jego miejscu. Miesiąc... Byłam tu tylko tyle czasu, a miałam wrażenie, jakbym przebywała tu całe swoje życie. Alby wziął chłopaka na Wycieczkę. Leo wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zejść na zawał. Nie dziwiłam mu się, na początku też bałam się Alby'ego. - No, no. Oficjalnie już nie jesteś świerzuchem.- powiedział Newt, nagle wyrastając u mojego boku. - Ta. Njubi nie będzie miał łatwo. Tamci się na niego uwzięli. - Nie, bez przesady. Tacy najczęściej mają więcej pod kopułą niż ci napakowani. Przecierpi pierwsze dni, a potem będzie wszystko ogay. - Trochę mi go szkoda.- westchnęłam. - Ha, ty dopiero przed chwilą zakończyłaś swój staż, nic dziwnego, że jesteś dla niego łagodna.- Newt zauważył. - A co w tym takiego złego? - Nic. Tylko że w ten sposób on jest gorzej przygotowany na tą rzeczywistość. - Przesadzasz. - Ava, jestem tu od dwóch lat. Wiem co mówię. - Jak chcesz.- westchnęłam. - Dobra, ja lecę. Mam nawał roboty, Alby mnie zamorduje, jak się będę opierniczał.- Newt się pożegnał i poszedł w kierunku Lecznicy, zapewne po to, by skrontrolować stan Gally'ego. Z tego co wiedziałam właśnie przechodził przemianę. Było mi go szkoda, ale koniec końców sam sobie napytał biedy. Powróciłam do normalnego trybu rzeczy - badałam Labirynt z Minho, tym razem bez przeszkód. Co prawda dzisiaj była krótsza trasa, bo później wyruszyliśmy, ale i tak kiedy wróciliśmy byłam zmachana. I tak dobrze, że nie miałam zakwasów z wczoraj, inaczej w ogóle nie dałabym rady biec. - Ale dzisiaj się skupiamy na mapach.- uprzedziłam Minho, wchodząc do Mapowni. Nadal się dziwnie się czułam po wczorajszej sytuacji, ale starałam się udawać wyluzowaną. Ciągle powstrzymywałam się od trzęsienia rękoma, jednak ciężko mi było ukryć poczucie niezręczności. Za to Minho wyglądał na nieznośnie pewnego siebie. Jestem idiotką. To tylko głupi całus w policzek, w dodatku pewnie wziął to za podziękowanie za obronę czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Ja się skupiam, nie wiem jak ty.- uniósł ręce w geście niewinności. - Ha, ha.- przewróciłam oczami. - Ale po mapach może być powtórka.. Tego wczorajszego. - Zapomnij. - Ty zaczęłaś. - I ja to zakończę. - Nie w mojej obecności. - Do roboty, teraz ty przedłużasz.- prychnęłam i wyciągnęłam papier. Azjata przewrócił oczami, ale zaczął rysować mapy. O ile mi nieszczególnie przeszkadzała ta praca, to miałam wrażenie, że ona wkurza Minho. On był tak zwanym "żywym" duchem, ciągle musiał być w ruchu, a mapy wymagały spokoju i skupienia. Osobiście również wolałam bieganie po Labiryncie, pomimo tego że to mnie tak wykańczało i miałam potem psychiczne utarczki, lecz lubiłam obserwować, poznawać to miejsce. Było jednocześnie przerażające, jak i fascynujące, na ten swój chory, przedziwny sposób. W końcu skończyliśmy tą robotę i mogliśmy w końcu się najeść. Budole rozstawili ławki na zewnątrz, dlatego zjedliśmy kolację na dworze. Panował przyjemny, lekki chłód. Jedzenie... No cóż, Patelniak dzisiaj się nie postarał, ale byłam głodna jak wilk, więc nie wybrzydzałam. Newt się do nas dosiadł. Miał lekko podkrążone oczy, ale ogólnie wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. - Cześć, sztamaki. Świerzuch daje czadu, odkryliśmy, że ogarnia śrubki.- powiedział. - No i fajnie, przyda nam się sztamak złota łapa.- stwierdził Minho. - A jak tam w Labiryncie?- dopytywał się blondyn, ukradkiem puszczając mi oczko. Zmarszczyłam brwi. O co chodziło Newtowi? - A co ma być? Beton, chaszcze i Bóldożercy. No, czasami jakiś idiota wlezie tam, ale i tak nadal nie mogę rozkminić, czemu oni tam włażą. W ostatnim miesiącu to chyba z pięciu ich tam wlazło.- jęknął Minho. - Ja chyba znam już powód.- Newt spojrzał na mnie wymownie. - Co tak się na mnie gapisz? Ja tych smrodasów do Labiryntu nie wpychałam.- prychnęłam. - Ale oni tam wbijają po to, żeby zrobić na tobie wrażenie.- wyjaśnił Newt. - No to nie pykło, mnie to jakoś nie zachwyca. - A ja to co?- zapytał prześmiewczo Minho. - Jajco. I nie zachwycasz, nie wiem, skąd te twoje złudzenia.- pokazowo ziewnęłam. - A to wczoraj to co to niby było?- mrugnął do mnie. Kopnęłam go pod stołem, żeby milczał. No nie, nie pozwolę, żeby to wypaplał. - Au, wredna mendo, nie w piszczel! - Co to było to, o czym mówił Minho?- Newt zmrużył oczy, jakby próbował rozwikłać największą zagadkę na świecie. - Yy... Bo Patelniakowi zakosiłam herbatniki, a ten myśli, że to było specjalnie dla niego.- uśmiechnęłam się, dla niepoznaki. Minho spojrzał na mnie, jakbym powiedziała najgłupszą rzecz na świecie, a Newt był zdezorientowany. - Ava, ziom... Tracę wiarę w ciebie.- pokręcił głową. - Nie musisz wszystkiego wypaplać przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.- prychnęłam i wstałam od stołu. Powie czy nie, to jego sprawa, ale chciałam uniknąć tego wstydu. Lubiłam Newta i mu ufałam, ale wczorajszy pocałunek wolałabym zachować między nami. Żeby to jeszcze powiedzieć mu na osobności, to pół biedy, ale teraz, w tym miejscu gdzie wszyscy Streferzy mogli to usłyszeć... Nie miałabym wtedy życia. Byłam tego pewna. Już kiedy nie wykazawyłam żadnego zainteresowania do kogokolwiek, to miałam ciężko. A gdyby taki Will dowiedziałby się o tym, co jest między mną a Minho, to miałabym zniszczoną reputację do końca mojego pikolonego życia. A czy w ogóle między nami coś jest? Z mojej strony na pewno tak, ale czy on mnie widzi tak, jak ja jego? A może wszystko sobie ubzdurałam. Przeklnęłam cicho. Nic nie mogło być proste, jakby każda akcja była skierowana przeciwko mnie. Udałam się na Zielenisko. Nie miałam ochoty wchodzić do lasu, teraz nawet drzewa mnie denerwowały. Nie mogłam liczyć na spokój. Newt poszedł za mną. - Powiedział ci, prawda?- burknęłam. - Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, to sam się tego domyśliłem. Marni z was aktorzy. - Domyśliłeś się?- czy moje uczucia były tak łatwe do odczytania? - Tak, po zachowaniu Minho. Kiedy wyszliście z Mapowni, to był cały w skowronkach. To była najgorsza noc w życiu, ciągle mi gadał, jakie to życie jest piękne. Bez urazy dla twojego chłopaka, ale... - On nie jest moim chłopakiem!- poczułam, jak się czerwienię na twarzy. - Daj mi skończyć, kobieto. W każdym razie, zachowywał się jak stara babcia, która w końcu doczekała się nowego odcinka telenoweli. - Serio?- teraz to się na pewno rumieniłam. - No, a ty myślisz, że te wory pod oczami to niby od czego mam?- wskazał na swoje oczy.- Ale daj temu smrodasowi szansę, może zmądrzeje w twoim towarzystwie. - Ta, jasne. - No, ja stąd spikalam. Aha, i nie martw się o twoje sekrety przydzielone Minho. On pary nie puści z gęby, co najwyżej się z tobą podroczy. Bardziej zdradziło cię to kopnięcie w piszczel. - Ehh... No to zapamiętam na przyszłość. To cześć. - Cześć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania